full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle
Belle, or Belle Tinkerson, is a fairy of the Tinker-Talent Class, and a very good one at that. Though no Tinker Fairies are allowed to the Human Realm, she managed to sneak in to it. But as a result, she crashed into Eli McKnight, to which exposed him to experimental fairy dust, as well as make him smash head first into the Amulet of Avalon, which changes him into a Fire Fairy. Later on, she moves in with him to show him the ropes and to help him with hsi new position. Though whether she admits it or not, she falls for him hard. Which causes a lot of problems, since fairies are very rival-ic and jealous-driven. Characteristics *'Name': Belle *'Aliases': Tinker, Belle Tinkerson *'Species': Tinker Class Fairy *'Age': 18 (in appearance; chronologically unknown) *'Hair': Blonde (same with green streaks in Fairy form) *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Finding 'lost things', inventing and making new friends, Eli McKnight (crush/love interest), *'Dislikes': *'Family': All Tinker Fairies, Peri (sister) Appearance Casual-Fairy Belle is a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized, and fair-skinned. When angered, her face turns fiery red. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in at times an upper ponytail or two lower tails (tied with a blue ribbon) with her bangs out, dirty-blonde eyebrows, and small yet pointy elf-like ears. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt. On her feet, she wears green shoes with white puffballs on her toes. She also has clear, insect-like wings on her back. Human Her human form is similar to her fairy form, standing 4'4" feet in human height. Her body is an hourglass with a slender waist, long legs, sexy butt, and a C-Cup chest. Her hair is in an upper ponytail. Her fairy wings disappear, but on her upper back is a green tattoo of a gear with leaves, showing a physical sign of her talent. Her human attire is a white sleeveless t-shirt with blue tight jeans, green sneakers with white toes. She has a green hoodie jacket she usually has halfway zipped under her breasts with the hood down and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with on her left wrist is a green and white watch. Fairy Hunter Attire Her new fairy attire, mostly as being a Fairy Hunter, is a one piece green suit with the back exposed, with a mini-skirt shawl sewn to it with a white and green toolbelt. Her has arm coverings going from her hands to elbows in green fingerless gloves, with white straps on her wrists and elbows. She has green leggings going up all the way to her thighs with white thigh pouches, and green and white shoes with white puffballs (a fashion thing she likes), and has green shop-class goggles on her forehead. Background Belle began her life when a baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night in the 1800s. The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed (In Secret of the Wings, it was revealed that the laugh actually broke into two seeds and one was taken to winter and became another fairy) to Fairy Hollow; the home of the fairies, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Fairy Hollow Tree. A Dust-Keeper poured a cupful of fairy dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blonde fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it; it glowed as bright as a star indicating great skill, and the Queen of the Fairies, Clarion, named her Belle. She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies didn't visit the Mainland (Human World). Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Finally, learning through the libraries, there were other passages into the Human world. In a turn of events, she had bumped into Sparks, the current Fairy Hunter, duking it out with one of the rogue Dark Fairies named of Balur, who was teamed up with a type of Troll called a Gunmarian: a servant of the banished Troll King, Gunnmar. Unfortunately, she didn’t know what she was getting herself into as she proved to be a liability and caused the death of Sparks against the Dark Fairy and his Gunmarian Troll ally, Golar. Though she was given the task to take the Amulet of Avalon, and fly out of there before either one could catch her. Though in a turn of events, she crashed straight into an unsuspecting Eli McKnight… of which the Amulet had chosen causing him to get bathed into Fairy Dust in the process, as he accidentally got exposed to fire in the process. She managed to get away, but not while losing the amulet, to which Eli curiously took with him. Though the boy remained unharmed, Belle kept an eye on him all through the day. Though in the process, she grew fascinated with his world as she followed after him to try and get back the amulet. Though that night, she witness the boy shrinking and changing in bed, as she flew down to awake him of the situation. The first meeting of the two wasn't on good terms, with him freaking out about it, until she slapped him to snap out of it. With some clothes they scavenged together, Belle decided to help him learn the most of it. Eli had never experienced flying like the way he had done, and found it exhilarating, to which Belle was happy to have helped him. Unfortunately, the moment was ended, as a Troll named Blinkis and his associate, Draaaah, had met with him, exclaiming him to be the Fairy Hunter: the Protector to all Fairfolk against the Unseelie. To which, he was taken to Fairy Hollow quickly, after the two rogue Unseelie chased after once they found them. In Fairy Hollow, Eli (or Blaze as Belle quickly called him), was immediately sought after, since it was discovered he was a Fire Fairy: a rare talent among fairies, as he could start and control fires, as well as being able to handle Iron, which was a primary weakness amongst fairies. Much chaos ensued (mostly because all the female fairies were after him), but through all of it, the rule of Fairy Hollow, Queen Claria, managed to end it, and declared for Eli to undergo training with Blinkis and Draaah… with Belle to watch over him in the human world to do so, much to her delight in doing so. Belle moved in with him, surprising Eli that she could take human form, and attended the college with him, taking classes in Shop and Crafts, as she had a talent and knack for building things. Though it seemed at the college for her, it was the same for Eli in Fairy Hollow, as boys were going after her now. Though this caused much chaos for Eli's social life. Personality Despite her cute and pretty appearance, Belle is very sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered. Upon meeting Wendy and other human females, Belle immediately shows disgust and irritation, mostly out of jealousy. This drives Belle to perform acts both selfish, and even murderous, much to Eli's annoyance. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Belle is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. This can be seen, most notably, with her relation to Wendy Darnings. It’s no new news that Belle has a romantic crush on Eli, and Eli knows it too. Eli would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take ‘that ugly old girl!’ So that's what she was jealous of. As a fairy, Belle can fly and produce fairy dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles, and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted, and talented at it too. Her biggest talent in her tinkering is that she can build almost anything, which makes her quite the tomboy beauty in Eli’s shop class in college. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Tinker Fairy' *'Tinkering': Belle is amazingly gifted at her tinkering; it was said at when she first discovered it, the object that represented her tinkering glowed so bright it was almost a star. She can mend and build anything so long as she has the right equipment. Although she can't physically touch iron, she has found a way with using gloves or upper-body protection, mostly helped with Eli. **'Enhanced Enginerring and Forgering' Skills * Mechanics and Engineering * Repairing Equipment *'Fairy Attire/Fairy Hunter Uniform' *'Toolbelt and Goggles' Relationships Belle's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Mae Whitman Trivia *Belle's appearance is based on Tinker Bell from the Disney franchise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Tinker Fairies Category:Fairy Hunters Category:Eli's Love Interests